Clubbing
by Spartan036
Summary: RVB AU One-shot. Private Shinji Ikari participates in a secret mission...


_Yo dude, what's up? Vic here. Say I got a question for you: What if someone asks you how did you and your hot ass freelancer friend and equally awesome freelancer meet? Friendships are pretty simple to start off in while some are..._

* * *

 **Club.**

Blue Base Longshore.

*Camera zooms down on Rats Nest as the animation is represented in machinima style*

The soldiers are jogging while a warthog passes by them to ensure they are up to speed. Longshow is a pretty small location to put two bases in but somehow command managed. The blue army here in Rats Nest is trained but pretty cowardly, running from a gunshot from a mile away. Two armored soldiers pass by a group who are exercising as they stop and observe them. One is a female wearing a olive and red while the male is olive mixed with brown. The female is wearing an EOD helmet while the male has an air assault one. The female has a shotgun holstered on her back while the male has dual submachine guns.

"Hey aren't those two freelancers?" A soldier asks his female compatriot. Of course they are, agents Nevada aka Asuka Langley Shikinami and her brother, Montana aka Taisuke Langley Shikinami.

"Yeah of course. Where do you see anyone in this place with different colored armor besides red?" The solder replied while he nods in agreement. Walking towards them is staff sergeant Oliver South. His armor is a security armor mixed with Spartan IV.

"Sergeant." Asuka greeted while her brother stands upright to make himself taller than her but fails at it.

"Oh thank god. We've a took a mighty ass beating from the reds! They had like fancy equipment like yours and almost killed half of us." Oliver replied while bobbing his head up and down to speak.

"Then why didn't kill you all then if they had freelancer equipment?" Taisuke asks in confusion.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya, the reds here are lazy SOB's so they got tired and went clubbing." Oliver explained as the two freelancers look at each other then back at Oliver.

"Clubbing? As in they got party gear and stuff?" Asuka continued.

"Yeah! We don't know where they got it from! That's why command sent you to crash there party right?" The sergeant asks. Asuka nods in agreement.

"Of course! That and we heard about the tech. Assholes won't see us coming." Asuka boasted and licked her lips.

"Wait...you said there clubbing right? So...is that a sex joke relating to sex in the club?" Taisuke asks.

"Are you stupid?" The redhead asks in confusion and turns to him.

"No? You sounded like you wanted to knock someone out and do the dirty to them." Taisuke replied.

"He's kind a right, you did sound creepy there." Oliver agreed.

"Okay to make you guys look good, who's your best man to accompany us to this mission? A blue team representative." Asuka asks.

"Our guys are pretty beat up except for that Shinji guy, never saw him in action before but he's decent with a machine gun. Hey, there he is now!" They all turn to see a blue soldier wearing an ODST helmet walking with a soldier to the firing range.

"Okay private Ikari. Throw the grenade at the hole like everyone else does." The soldier ordered.

"But what if it bounces back again?" Shinji asks him.

"Oh come on! It was an accident, it won't happen again...I think. How many times did we do this again?"

"Thirty seven-"

"Thirty seven makes the perfect number to finally master grenade throwing! Now toss that grenade." Shinji hangs his head and sighs. He throws the grenade into the wall with an opening on it...only for the explosive to hit the top and bounce back but instead of Shinji, its his instructor who is hit. The instructor is sent flying backwards and into a wall with Oliver, Asuka, and Taisuke looking then back at Shinji then back at Oliver.

"Um...like I said, he's good with a machine gun." Oliver said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ikari! Private Ikari! Come here!" He ordered causing Shinji to sigh and walks in on the three.

"Yes sir?" Shinji said shyly.

"Private Ikari, this is freelancer agents Nevada and Montana. They want you to help in a super secret mission that involves kicking the red's sorry little asses for killing your friends." Oliver introduced as Asuka rolls her eyes underneath her helmet.

"Sir you put me and my friends on latrine duty." Shinji corrected.

"Oh! Well...anyway, this mission is vital to the blue army and it'll give an edge on beating the reds. Now, I know you have no confidence in yourself but remember this: Don't EVER pick up a grenade. You got that?" The sergeant stated.

"Riiiiiiiigggght..." He turns to Asuka and Taisuke.

"Well, I always wanted to work with you guys. Not because your badasses and all but my dad was a-" Asuka tosses a SAW light machine gun at him causing Shinji to catch it.

"Yeah just get on the warthog." Asuka leaves while Shinji sighs and holsters the weapon. Taisuke pats Shinji on the back while he follows.

* * *

The warthog ride to red base is moderately long as Asuka is on the drivers seat while Taisuke is on the gun with Shinji sitting on the passenger seat. Shinji is armed with his SAW light machine gun while Asuka still has her shotgun and Taisuke is unarmed but he is carrying a black case on his back. Shinji feels alienated with these two, as if they don't care about him at all.

"So about what I said last time. My dad was a freelancer." Asuka halts the car and turns to Shinji who has a scared look on his face as if he said the wrong thing to them. Taisuke looks down alongside Asuka.

"Wait, your dad? What was his name?" Taisuke asks.

"Gendo? He disappeared during a mission." Shinji explained while he's praying the two won't tear him apart.

"Agent Massachusetts? Oh...say since your dad was a freelancer. You know why you're...here, right?" The younger Shikinami asks while raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm a sim troop because I failed at throwing grenade. GRENADES. I almost became a freelancer." Shinji sighed knowing that one simple thing he couldn't do is throw grenades. Asuka has an idea.

"Well, we're here in our destination." They get off the warthog as they overlook the red base. Taisuke activates his tactical visor and spots the red leader walking out of a tank then activates the cloaking device on the black case he's holding and turns to the two.

"Alright, camos on." Taisuke activates his camouflage as his armor color turns to red alongside Asuka's. Shinji is the only one who's blue.

"Oh right." Asuka hands him a camouflage enhancement as Shinji installs it in the back of his hip. It activates upon Shinji's order causing his armor to change to red.

* * *

*Art and animation style turns to Telltale games-eque.*

The red leader walks in the base with music booming as red soldiers and insurrectionist soldiers celebrate. Among them is a red soldier hitting on the female knife specialist soldier but she pulls out her kukuri knife at him causing the soldier to back away slowly. The red leader is guarded by a group of soldiers from Charon industries as he passes by the bar. Sitting on the table is a red soldier who calls the bartender over. He tells the bartender something making him go to a red soldier relaxing with a female red soldier on a couch. They turn to where the red soldier was sitting in but he's gone.

The female red soldier gets up and seductively slides her finger on the male red soldier's shoulder as he gets up. Red and insurrectionist soldiers pass by as the same red soldier appears with a bass about to drop. He is joined by the female red soldier and the other soldier. The place lights up to show the accents of there armor color which signifies who they are. Asuka, Shinji, and Taisuke. A light shines to reveal a brown color and red one as they align with a blue light gets in between them.

They get inside a bathroom and block it the door with a trash can as the camouflage wears off as Asuka leans against a wall and Shinji trying to deactivate it causing Asuka to sigh then turns it off manually. Shinji is trying not to get on turned by Asuka after what happened.

"I bet you got an awkward boner off that." Asuka flirted with a smile underneath his helmet.

"S-Shut up..." Shinji blushed in response as Asuka gets off of the wall.

"Now we know where they got the tech and possibly money from. Insurrectionists." Asuka concluded as Taisuke decloaks the black case and opens it to reveal a shortened version of the M45 tactical shotgun. Next to it is an M6C/SOCOM pistol and a couple of knives beneath them and also an MB5A-M2 assault rifle.

"Music's too loud, it'll drown out the shots." Taisuke stated before handing Asuka the shotgun.

"Don't worry, I'll be in my best behavior." Asuka sneered.

"That's what worries me." Someone knocks on the door while Shinji gets his gun.

"Dude come on! I'm trying to piss here!" A solder called from the other side. Asuka looks at the door.

"Asuka?" She turns to Taisuke.

"You ready?" He asks while loading his M6C.

"Stick to code names." Asuka ordered. The soldier successfully bursts open the door with the trash can falling over.

"Fuck man! I'm gonna piss...myself." He looks up to see Asuka armed with the shotgun and Taisuke readying his pistol while Shinji aims his assault rifle at him. Asuka cocks the shotgun as a warning. The soldier slowly backs away.

"Occupied...sorry..." Asuka grabs the soldier by the neck and drags him in. After doing unspeakable things to the soldier, they use his body to head up into the storage room which is above the bathroom they're in. Asuka closes the shaft cover with Asuka and Shinji moving up. They hear two voices from the other side as Asuka signals Taisuke to stop alongside Shinji. Asuka knocks on the door causing the two guards from the other side to go on full alert as the door slides open to reveal nothing but they get inside anyway. Taisuke slams the soldier by the throat while his dead partner is riddled in assault rifle bullets by Shinji is lying against a wall.

"How many guys are here!?" Taisuke yelled.

"You guys are fucking crazy!" He replied.

"Oh you just had to say it." Asuka sighed before Taisuke slams him on the ground. Taisuke pins him on the ground with his foot.

"Look, I'm normally a nice guy but I'm not going to ask you a third time." The soldier's radio goes off.

"Rooftops clear. Freddy, where you at man?" His friend asks. Asuka sighs as Shinji aims his assault rifle at the soldier's face.

"How many men?" Shinji asks again.

"Six in the next room. Two at the entrance...a couple more. I don't know where." Asuka picks up the radio and places it next to Freddy.

"Freddy? Man if you don't pick it up, there's going to be problems." The man said.

"Tell your friends you're sick in the bathroom and you'll be there when you...and make it convincing." She activates the radio.

"Um hey, its Freddy. I'm sick on the toilet! Ate some bad food out of the storage room! I'll be there soon." Freddy notified as Asuka raises the radio and reactivates it again.

"...Copy." The guard replied.

"There! We good?" Asuka glares at the soldier underneath her helmet.

"...Why did you mention the storage room?"

"Alright Shinji, get ready for your taste in the freelancer lifestyle." The redhead said while throwing away the radio. Taisuke takes off Freddy's wallet and steals his money. Asuka's visor lights up alongside Taisuke's and Shinji's.

"You really shouldn't have called my brother crazy. Better yet, never insult him like that when I'm around." Asuka grabs the soldier as he screams. Soldiers stack up against the door of the storage room...the door slides open as Freddy is pushed out but the soldiers panic and shoot him in the back as he falls on the ground. A soldier turns Freddy over to reveal he has a gas grenade strapped on him.

"Oh shit!" The grenade blows up as a yellow smoke fills the room and air. Asuka and Taisuke aim there guns on both the right and left while Shinji comes in the center. as the only thing visible is there silhouettes which makes it look style and there glowing visors also as if its straight up from a comic book. Asuka runs up to a soldier and flies up in the air and kicks him on the face then shooting him. Another runs up to the freelancer but she kicks him in the crotch as she chuckles then kicks him in the face. Taisuke avoids a kick by pulling himself back and turns around to see a punch thrown at him but he gets out of the way as the soldier tries to kick him next but he ducks and rises as the soldier tries to kick him towards his face but he blocks the kick with his pistol then punches him in the neck and slams his pistol against his head next right before throwing the handgun at his head causing it to bounce back and spin aground as Taisuke catches it and shoots him dead. Shinji shoots his assault rifle as a soldier sneaks up on him but he ducks down at his swing then pushes himself towards his stomach and flips him over then shoots him.

A soldier throws a punch at Asuka but she gets out of the way then another then tries to kick her though Asuka ducks and pulls back from another kicks then shoots him in the chest. Another soldiers comes in but he is shot in the head with his partner next while another comes from behind but Asuka turns around quickly and aims the shotgun underneath his chin and pulls the trigger thus killing him. Shinji tackles a soldier on the ground and shoots him in the head right before shooting his assault rifle with one-handed as another soldier notices him. Asuka smacks a soldier with her shotgun on the ground as a soldier tries to kick Taisuke but he grabs the leg and breaks his foot then punches him in the face. Asuka shoots her shotgun at a group of soldiers as they are pushed back while Shinji is shooting behind her back to back. She kicks a soldier next in the face then spins around to kicks another one who is coming then kicks the one who is pulling out his gun. Taisuke punches a soldier in the face then turns around with his pistol ready and shoots a soldier in the chest. While Asuka shoots one square in the head as Shinji does the same. The three kill the last soldier in a flurry of shotgun, pistol and assault rifle rounds. The smoke clears up as they deactivate there helmets.

"Advancing!" Shinji notified and loads his gun with Taisuke in tail.

"Taking right!" Asuka replied and goes to the right hallway. Shinji takes cover as a soldiers start firing at him then flip the table over with Taisuke firing back then taking cover.

"Two contacts! Tossing stun!" Taisuke yelled and throws a gas grenade as Asuka shoots the two soldiers dead.

"Enemy down-" The grenade explodes which knocks Asuka back with Taisuke and Shinji getting out of cover.

"Doh! What the fuck!?" Asuka yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Taisuke screamed.

"Motherfucker!" Two soldiers appear from where Taisuke is standing causing Shinji to push him out of the way and starts shooting. Shinji follows Taisuke as he zig-zags to dodge the bullets and vaults over the cover the soldiers made before they died and pins Asuka on the ground.

"Get the fuck off!" She spat.

"Its me!"

"I know!" Asuka gets Taisuke off of her then takes cover as Shinji joins in.

"You fuckers are dead, you hear me!" Shinji peers his assault rifle out and shoots them without looking thus killing the soldiers. Asuka and Taisuke get out of cover.

"Where is the red leader!" Asuka asks in irritation as the door behind them opens causing Shinji to turn around and gun down a soldier who was opening it. The soldier falls dead as he was covering someone behind him to reveal the red leader. They walk towards him.

"Please, wait!" He begged. They get closer.

"Okay! Don't kill me!" The leader begged.

"Oh we will. But first: Where the hell did you get the freelancer tech from?" Asuka asks and grabs him by the edge of his armor plate and throws him against the corner of the room.

"Keele Lorenz. You're wanted for murder, drug-trafficking, money laundering, rape-"Taisuke stops to make a brief laugh.

"-Literally the jailable offenses you can possibly imagine." He laughed.

"What are you guys? Cops?!" Lorenz asks them in fear. They look at each other.

"Cops. In a military facility." Asuka said with dead eyes showing underneath her visor.

"ONI!?"

"We're freelancers. Isn't it obvious? Especially how we killed your guys? The blue guys is obvious though." Taisuke corrected.

"Now, tell me where did you get the tech from!?" Asuka growled.

"I-I got them from a bunch of Insurrectionists who were selling'em!"

"Theory correct." They turn around...only to hear assault rifles clicking at them. Walking into the room is former freelancer agent Connecticut or CT who is escorted by a bunch of soldiers who have arrived in the nick of time. CT tilts her head and sticks her neck out. Asuka, Taisuke, and Shinji stop and look at her.

"...Hey Connie." Taisuke greeted.

"Hey? That's all you got? Oh yeah, you guys are diet-coke North and South Dakota I just remembered. Still working for the director huh?" CT asks.

"No, we're on the league of our own." Asuka corrected.

"A league of legends." Shinji added before the two look at him then back at at CT who sighs.

"Mass's kid? I'm so sorry about this..." Taisuke cooks one last gas grenade and tosses it right before shooting the two soldiers next to CT as the two take cover with CT pulling out a pistol. Keel crawls to where Shinji, Asuka, and Taisuke are but is shot dead in the process much. The smoke clears while Shinji comes up with an idea. He builds his up courage...and vaults over the cover. CT draws her knife and runs towards Shinji while activating her hologram enhancement. She moves left and right while Shinji shoots at her but it turns out there nothing but holograms as CT is about to kick Shinji on the head but he blocks the kick with his assault rifle right before dodging punches from her then punches her in the face though CT catches his arm and spin kicks Shinji in the jaw right before using her knife to cut the soft part of Shinji's armor which is the stomach which causes Shinji to groan in pain but blocks a punch from CT with his wrist then trips her on the ground but CT stops her fall and spins around though Shinji ducks and kicks CT in the head thus making her trip. Shinji aims his assault rifle at CT and fires but its a hologram with the real CT punching Shinji in the face right before shooting him in the chest then throwing him.

"NO!" Asuka cried as she and Taisuke vault over and run towards CT armed with knives as the two attempt to stab her in unison from left to right but CT blocks both of them with CT karate chopping Taisuke's wrist while Asuka gets up but is kicked in the face. Taisuke headbutts CT as he goes back to regular fighting stance with Asuka behind him. Taisuke throws punches at CT who blocks all of them but he ducks as Asuka jumps on his back and tries to kick her but she blocks the kicks in the process as she lands on the ground and throws more punches at CT as Taisuke flips over her and catches CT by the neck and suplexes her in the process. She looks up to see Asuka and Taisuke prepping there knives together as Asuka is the first to throw the first stab but CT shoots it off with Taisuke going for the second stab but CT uses her knife to catch Taisuke's.

CT gets up while she turns to see Asuka running towards her and is about to punch her causing CT to let go and duck at Taisuke's swing and is about to stab Asuka but she catches the knife while CT blocks Taisuke from stabbing her via grabbing his hand. Shinji gets up from his wounds and sees whats going on...he runs towards CT and pushes her outside of the room and pins her against a wall. CT punches Shinji's in the stomach and gets away with Asuka switching to her shotgun again and starts firing. She looks back at Shinji while Taisuke covers him...Asuka squints her eyes underneath her helmet and holsters her shotgun right before dropping another gas grenade.

"How about the party!?" Taisuke asks.

"Don't worry, when we leave, its going to be crashed." She signals Taisuke to follow him to the back door and they head down into the basement with Taisuke carrying Shinji. Outside is there warthog waiting for them as Taisuke gets on the gun and Asuka on the driver's seat and Shinji on the passenger seat. They drive off with the base in high alert...only for Asuka to pull out a detonator and press the button. The base lights up and pretty much kills all of the red soldiers in it.

* * *

Shinji groans in pain as his vision slowly comes back to him. Beside him is Asuka without her helmet sleeping on a chair. He's in an infirmiry. Shinji looks underneath his blanket seeing he's wearing his black suit with a medical gel covering his wounds. He sighs with Asuka hearing him, she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Its about time you woke up! Idiot, you almost got yourself killed!" Asuka hissed with a sneer.

"S-Sorry alright? I had a plan and stuff..." Shinji replied as Asuka sighed.

"Of course you did! A stupid plan of course but still it was a plan." Asuka replied and crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

"I wanted to give you and Montana time to escape and all..." The blue soldier explained in shame. Asuka sighs again.

"Well that plan would've failed regardless...because we weren't going out without you. So you should thank us." Asuka pridefully stated. Shinji's eyes widen then turn to understanding and starts to blush.

"T-Thank you...I didn't know you and your partner cared so much about others." Shinji thanked. Asuka blushes at him realizing that he's cute.

"Well...you would've made a fine freelancer if our organization didn't fall." Asuka replied and smiled. The two smile at each other...

"My...My name is Asuka." She introduced herself.

"What?"

"Idiot! I'm telling you my name! Its Asuka Langley Shikinami." Asuka said and blushed.

"Nice to meet you Asuka." Shinji smiled.

"Its pretty rare for a freelancer to reveal his/her real name even off duty but...Taisuke aka Montana and I called ourselves by our real names since we joined to remind ourselves that we're human. Because of that, most freelancers call us that instead of our code names. I just don't want to come off as a heartless war machine hence why I told you my name." Asuka explained. Taisuke opens the door.

"I see you two are getting along quite nicely." He has a plate of food and places it near the table.

"Say Nevada-"

"You can call me Asuka, Shinji knows." Asuka replied.

"Oh...makes sense. Anyone who's friend with us and end up calling us by our real names anyway. Now Asuka and Shinji...Asuka and I will be heading out. Rats Nest. So uh...we'll keep in contact." Taisuke gives Shinji there radio coms number.

"We've been trying to find a place to chill for awhile so we'll be traveling left and right." He looks at Asuka.

"Take your time." The younger Shikinami smiled and leaves. Asuka looks at Shinji...

"If you need us, just give us a call." Asuka gets up and follows Taisuke. The door slides open to reveal Oliver again.

"I see you're awake private Ikari! Did one hell of a job on Red base I have to say so myself, lit'em up like the Fourth of July! Haha!" Oliver laughed with Shinji smiling. He adjusts his voice.

"Anyway, because of your service you will be transferred to another base." Oliver stated.

"Where?"

"Blood Gulch."


End file.
